Unfinshed Business (Part2)
by Trevor Wayne
Summary: See Unfinished Business (Part 1)


  
RedHaze/Buffy: The Vampire Slayer  
"Unfinished Business"  
Part 2  
  
***********************************************************************  
DISCLAIMER: All Buffy: The Vampire characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, WB, etc. not me. The character of Trevor Wayne and all things pertaining to him are my own creations. I'm not making any money from this. "Unfinished Business" takes place in the third season, sometime between "Lover's Walk" and "The Wish". And between my first and second stories of "The RedHaze Trilogy" that I have finished writing. If anyone would like copies of the Trilogy, you can email me at TrevorWayne@yahoo.com  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
I looked in the mirror of the hair salon that Cordy, which she allowed me to call her, took me to get my hair cut. It cost almost ten bucks just to cut off my ponytail and trim the rest up a bit. I ran my hand over my head. I never thought I'd actually miss my ponytail this much.  
  
"You look a lot better with your hair cut." Cordy complimented. "I never really like guys with a ponytails." We walked outside to her convertible.  
  
I almost blushed when she said this. "Thanks Cordelia." I said as I got into the car. She got in and started it up. Next stop, The Bronze.  
  
On the way back to The Bronze Cordelia told me about all the monsters, demons and all the otherworldly things that terrorize the town of Sunnydale.   
  
"Then one time the swim team got turned into fish-men, Xander fell in love with an Incan mummy. And another time, with our teacher that was really a praying mantis demon." Her tone got more sinister. "Serves him right. He always picks the wrong women."  
  
Does that include you too? I thought to myself. "Oh. I see."  
  
She went on to tell me that the reason she's mad at Xander is because one time, when a vampire named Spike locked him and Willow in an old factory, she and Oz walked in on them in the middle of a kiss.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"To tell you the truth." She replied, not taking her eyes off the road. "I mean...I feel like I can tell you things and you won't judge me like everybody else." Why do I have the feeling of déjà vu?  
  
"Buffy and the others don't judge you. They're just trying to be your friend. And from the way it sounds, and personal experiences, you still like hanging out with them."  
  
"I do not!" She said, taking her eyes off the road. I then heard a car horn blaring and tires screeching.  
  
My speed kicked in and everything slowed. I looked up to see that we were very, very close to the car in front of us in the left lane. Shit! I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over and grabbed the wheel, yanking the car into our original lane. Everything then returned to normal speed. "You crazy bitch!!" I heard the driver yell.  
  
"Oh God! Oh God!" Cordy said with her hands over her eyes. I was steering the car now.  
  
"Cordelia. Snap out of it!" I ordered. "It's okay." She calmed down and put her hands back on the wheel. Placing her right hand on both of mine, gripping them tightly. A feeling went through my body at her touch, a feeling that I once again compared to Shauni. "Can I have my hands back now?" She released my hands. I quickly pulled my hands back and sat down in my seat. "Thanks." I said as I buckled my seatbelt. "As I was saying. You should cut Xander some slack and at least try to be their friend again. He's about as broken up about this whole thing as you are."  
  
She looked at me. "You're right. I'll be nice to him." She pointed her index finger at me. "But this doesn't mean I have to hang out with them all the time."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
She went on to tell me that the real reason she left her date. All he talked about was taking over the family business of pizza parlors. She told him that that the beeper was from her mother and that there was a family emergency.  
  
Oh no. They wouldn't judge you for that Cordy. I thought to myself with a smile.   
  
When I finally got a word in edgewise, I told Cordelia the story of my bout with the vampires back home and how I got my powers. And what happened as I traveled across the country. She took it well. I guess when you're faced with a different demon or supernatural occurrence each week you get use to stories like mine. Ten minutes after my story we arrived at the Bronze.  
  
We found the others quickly. I used my enhanced hearing to listen for them. Over the music playing, I had a little trouble. Cordelia said it was from Oz's CD. I laughed when she mentioned the name of his group, "Dingoes Ate My Baby", and I was only briefly reminded of a certain episode of Seinfeld. Cordelia found the group before I did.   
  
"There they are." We walked over to the group and sat down. The waitress came over and took our orders. We started to talk I filled them in on my life back in Pennsylvania. For some reason I kept out the part about Shauni and I dating.  
  
Cordelia was being somewhat sociable. I guess my little pep talk work. She spent most of the time talking to me, flirting being a better way to describe it. Buffy and the others, even Xander kept attempting to include her in their conversations. She'd make a comment or two but never actually stay in the conversation. Willow and Oz, with his stoicism even made a few attempts.   
  
After the Dingoes' song, the DJ decided to play a slow song for "all those lovers out there."   
  
"Trevor. Would you like to dance?" Cordelia asked out of the blue.  
  
Oh boy. I could feel the burning red ears of embarrassment once again. "Yeah. Sure." The less people that see my ears, the better. She took my hand and led me to the dance floor.   
  
She put her arms around my neck. I put my hands in the small of her back. We began to sway to Vision of Love by Mariah Carey. Just adding fuel to the fire. Cordelia was smiling at me.  
  
"Thanks Trevor."  
  
"For what?" I asked. Dumbfounded.  
  
"For being a friend."  
  
"No problem little lady." I said in my best western accent. I made a motion like I was tipping my hat. "And thank you for at least attempting to be friendly towards the gang."  
  
"You're welcome." Cordelia then rested her head on my shoulder. This is all I need. My hearing picked up Xander and Buffy's comments on the situation I was now in.  
  
"...is in town for not even a day and she's all ready got him in her hooks."  
  
"Come on Xand. Trevor doesn't look like the kind of guy that Cordelia would go for. Actually, he reminds me of you." She paused. " And there I see the error in my logic."  
  
"And that's supposed to make me feel better. I'm doomed."  
  
"Sorry. Counseling isn't my forte. But slaying is and I should get going soon. Giles wants..."  
  
The song finished, as did my dancing. We walked back to the group. I took a drink of the soda that I'd left on the table.  
  
"So Trevor. Would you like to do some slaying tonight?"  
  
"But there's no snow." I said with a laugh. Xander laughed also.  
  
Buffy's eyes turned to Cordelia, who was grinning. "Help save the world." She said with a smile.  
  
Save me more like it. "Yeah sure." I looked to my dance partner. "I don't have any plans."  
  
"I should be going to. Mother and I are going shopping in the morning." Cordy added. "See you tomorrow Trevor. Good night everybody." She grabbed her purse and walked to the door. Everyone in the group waved good-bye. After she exited everybody at the table looked at me.  
  
"You two seem to have gotten friendly awful quick." Willow quipped.  
  
"She's a nice girl. She's really turning around."  
  
"You ready to go Trevor?" Buffy asked. Saving me once again. She's really good at this saving thing.  
  
"Lead the way Ole Fearless One."  
  
* * *  
  
"So," I started, "You make patrols through Sunnydale." I pulled the strap on my backpack a little tighter.  
  
"Yep." Buffy replied. She absentmindedly broke a branch of a nearby tree a flung it into the woods. "Giles's idea. He wants to keep the vamp population as low as possible. Plus he said that its part of my training as the Slayer." She smiled at me. "You don't patrol Dweller Valley?" We walked passed the Sunnydale Park.  
  
"No. I haven't been doing this for very...long." I glanced over at the merry-go-round. Just being nosy. "What the hell is that?" What I saw was a spider. Now, normally, this wouldn't surprise me. Except that this spider was about twelve feet in diameter and about four feet off the ground.  
  
"It's a really big spider." Buffy commented. I ran towards it a super speed. "Trevor! NO!" I stopped. "It's just a model for the carnival that's coming to town next week." Buffy held in a laugh as she walked over to me and the "monster".  
  
"Well Cordelia was telling me that more monsters than just vampires visit Sunnydale on a regular basis." I smiled. "I guess I just jumped the gun." I adjusted my backpack on my shoulder.   
  
"We're not due for a giant spider for at least another month or so." She joked. "Besides, Cordy'll say anything to get close to someone she likes." Buffy smiled at me. "And it don't look like you were trying to get away from her either. She's probably trying to make Xander jealous."  
  
"Because of the kiss." I added like it was the only logical answer.  
  
"What do you know about that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Only what Cordy told me." I sat down on a nearby see saw. "That she and Oz were looking for Willow and Xander after a vampire named Spike kidnapped them and locked them in some factory. They walked in on the two of them kissing. As Cordelia was running away from it, she fell on through some old steps and got impaled. That about some it up?" She nodded an affirmative.  
  
"She hasn't been around a lot lately either. She's just been keeping to herself. Tonight is like the third time since it happened that she's come to the Library to help us out. I think you had something to do with that by the way." My ears began to get warm, something that always happened when I got embarrassed. She sat on the see saw beside the one I was on, her tone got somber. "This thing with Xander has really hurt her."  
  
"More than you know. She's almost over it though." I commented. Buffy looked at me questioningly. I looked my new friend in the eye. "Buffy, if I tell you something, you have to promise that you won't tell anybody. Not even Angel."  
  
She gave me a skeptical look then smiled. "I promise." She held up two fingers. "Slayer's honor."  
  
I took a deep breath. "She told me that she wants to be friends with y'all but she doesn't want to be associated with you'ns." That didn't sound right. "I mean her," I made "quote" signs with my fingers. "social standing is jeopardized whenever she's seen with the Scooby Gang now. She's not gonna let "Xander: King of the Dorks" make a fool out of her. Her friend...Harmony I think it was," Buffy nodded. "gets all huffy and puffy when she gets near you guys. You can't really blame Cordelia. It's just the way she was brought up."  
  
"Then why'd she show up at the library last night? If she had a big date?"  
  
I stifled a laugh. "She told me that her date was really boring. All he kept talking about was how his family owned this whole line of Pizza stores and how he was gonna take over when his dad retired." Buffy smiled at that revelation. "She told him that the message you left on her beeper was her mom telling her to come home for a family emergency."  
  
"That's Cordelia. Save face first. The world later." My friend remarked.  
  
"Cut her some slack Buffy." I joked. I winked at her. "One of these days she'll come around and really surprise you all. Trust me."  
  
"Maybe. But, you think she's a hottie."  
  
"Yeah." I tried to cover up my embarrassment. Even though I did feel a kind of an attraction to Cordelia. It was weird. Even though I loved Shauni and missed her deeply. I got "weak knees" every time Cordelia was around. "But I have someone back home. But don't tell her that. Nothing serious will happen with me and Cordelia."  
  
"Oh, I see."   
  
Changing the subject, I pointed down the street. And smiled. "Maybe we should check over at City Hall?" I suggested with a smile. I then sensed vampires. "Damn. We got company."  
  
I reached into my backpack as I heard a loud crack and felt a bullet rip through my left shoulder. I dropped the pack to the ground. "Damn it!" I screamed. I looked at my friend. Behind her I saw a vampire aiming a gun at her. "Look out." It was too late. In slow motion I saw the dart exit the gun, Buffy turn around and as she kicked, the dart punctured her in the neck.   
  
"No! Buf..." was all I got out. A bullet ripped through my other shoulder and two ripped through my left leg. I turned in the direction from which they came. I could vaguely make out three vampires each with a smoking Uzi aimed right at me. I coughed up a little blood. "You guys are so dead." A vampire with a long black trenchcoat stepped from behind the others.  
  
"You first Harris." He looked to his lackeys. "Ready." The three gun toting vampires raised their weapons. "Aim." He said with an evil grin as his "human" face turned to his "demonic" one. "Fire."   
  
"Oh Hell." Was all I got out. The last thing I remember is the strobing flashes as the vampires fired their bullets into my body.  
  
* * *  
  
When I awoke, I looked at my watch. It was a quarter-till-two. I carefully made my way to my feet. I've been out for five hours. I looked over to the spot where Buffy got shot with the dart. I gotta get to the library. I brushed the leaves off of what was left of my sweatshirt. I hope someone has a shirt I can borrow.   
  
I lifted into the air. When I reached five feet I fell to the ground with a thud. I stood up. "I guess I could always run." I moved my feet to take me in the direction of the school. I started to run no faster than I did before I got bit. "This is nuts." In a way, I hope it comes back. I ran as fast as I could to the high school.  
  
Ten minutes later I was at the rear entrance to the high school. Luckily, it was still unlocked. I went in and headed to the library. I saw that the light was on. That's a good sign. I opened the door. Xander was sitting with his feet propped up on the table beside his backpack. He wasn't joking about not liking the home life that much. He was dozing in and out of consciousness. That is, until I shut the door behind me.  
  
"I'm awake." He said as he jumped up from his seat. He noticed that it was me entering. "Hey Trevor." Xander noticed my shirt. "What the hell happened to you!"  
  
Giles and Angel walked out of Giles's back room. Giles looked up at me. "My God! Trevor are you all right."  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine Giles. I have one heck of a healing factor."   
  
"Where's Buffy?" Xander asked, noticing that his friend wasn't with me.  
  
"Buffy's been taken." I quickly explained what happened while Buffy and I were on patrol.   
  
"What do you mean? 'She was taken.'" Giles asked, concerned.  
  
"We were out patrolling near the park." I informed him. I saw a big spider on the merry-go-round. " I laughed to myself. "It was a big puppet for your carnival next week. Anyway. We started talking about stuff. I sensed vampires, but before I could act, they shot Buffy with what I'm assuming were tranquilizer darts." Giles expression changed to one of deep concern. "The next thing I know, I'm getting turned to Swiss cheese by a bunch of bullets from automatic machine guns." I looked at my friend. "Point in fact, they thought I was Xander."  
  
"Good thing it wasn't me." The teenager remarked. Giles gave him a stern look.   
  
"Xander, do you have an extra shirt in your backpack?" I asked, saving my new friend from Giles' stare.  
  
"Yeah. I always carry an extra one. In case I ever get any otherworldly blood and guts on my clothes." He explained as he looked in his gymbag. He tossed me a burgundy colored T-shirt. On the front of it was one word in yellow block letters, SUNNYDALE HIGH SCHOOL.  
  
"Thanks man." I said as I grabbed the shirt from the air. I pulled off what was left of my sweatshirt and my black T-shirt. As I put the school shirt on I leaned against a cage that held some brooms and some other cleaning equipment. I swear, "when it rains it pours".   
  
"Trevor I wouldn't..." Giles was cut short by a large crash against the cage. It was a large dog. As I looked at it more closely I noticed that it was a werewolf.   
  
"Holy shit!" I yelled as I jumped away. "Who is that."  
  
"Oz. Sunnydale's resident werewolf." Xander quipped.  
  
"I guess every town needs a werewolf. We have one too."  
  
Giles butted in. "Trevor. Is there anything else you can tell me about the vampires? Anything at all?"  
  
"Not really. Except that I'm pretty sure the head vampire was the same one from the other night." I told him as I sat at the big table. Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He must really care for her a lot. "Don't worry Giles. I'm pretty sure Buffy's all right." I reassured him. "They need her for bait."  
  
"For who?" Xander asked.  
  
"For Angel." The librarian answered.  
  
A few minutes later Xander made phone calls to the rest of the gang, even Cordelia. Once again Faith was no where to be found. I guessed it must have been a subconscious reflex in calling her. I grinned to myself when he said she was coming. Even though she had to get up in the morning. Less than thirty minutes later everybody was sitting in the library. When everyone was seated, I informed them of the situation.  
  
"So what's the plan Trevor?" Angel asked.  
  
Oh great. I'm in charge. I thought sarcastically.  
  
"I guess first things first." I started. "We have to find out about any new vampires that have come to town. Anyone that may have a grudge against Buffy and Angel."  
  
"I'll check out some vampire nests that I know of. See if I can find out anything." The vampire informed me.  
  
"Good." This is gonna be interesting. Can't have Cordelia with Xander. They'll probably try to kill each other. "Xander. From what you said about remembering your 'Army Guy' days and Willow's computer hacking abilities, I need you two to hack into the local armory computer and see what you can find about any stolen automatic weapons. Particularly at night. The one I got a decent look at looked like an Uzi." I looked at Xander. He had a dumbfounded look on his face. "She'll need you for the security codes and stuff like that. Cordelia," Her eyes got as big as her smile when she realized we were the last two. "You and I are gonna go talk to 'Billy the snitch' and see what he can tell us."  
  
"That's 'Willie'." Xander corrected.  
  
"Whatever." I looked at my watch. "If there's nothing else we'll meet back here in an hour."  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm assuming you're a betting man." I started as I leaned against the bar. My face was only inches from the patron's face. "So how about a game of chance."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
I walked over to the dartboard and picked up six darts. I went back to the bar and laid them on the counter. "Darts." I answered. "Highest score wins." I looked the little man in the eyes. "If I win, you tell me what I want to know. If you win." I put my hands up in surrender. "I walk out with no more than what I came in with. Deal."  
  
"Sure. Why not." Willie walked out from behind the bar and to the dartboard.  
  
"Trevor. Do you really think this is a good idea?" Cordelia whispered in my ear. "Why don't you just..." She made a few punching motions with her fists. "You know."  
  
"Trust me." I picked up the darts and handed Willie his three. "I'll even let you go first." I added with a smile.  
  
Willie aimed his first dart and threw it. It landed on the twenty. He's good. He then threw his second. It landed on the nineteen-triple. "Damn!" He said. "Just missed it." He lined up his final shot and let it go. It hit the dead center bull's eye. Oh crap. "Let's see. That'd be twenty...fifty-seven...and the bull's eye makes one-oh-seven. Let's see you beat that?"  
  
"Oh man." I said as I wiped my forehead. "You want to throw?" I asked Cordelia as I extended the darts to her. She shook her head. Great. I walked up to the line. "Let's see." I aimed my first dart. I threw it and it landed on the twenty. "That's twenty." I commented. I looked back to my friend. "And this would be..." I threw the second. "Eighty."  
  
"You might as well give up. You need a bull's eye to win." Willie said. "And there's no way you're getting around my dart."  
  
Then I guess I'll just have to go through it. I looked at the little man. "That's not good." As I looked him in the eyes I thew my final dart. With a little vampire strength it zipped through the air and bored it's way into Willie's dart.   
  
"And the center bull's eye makes," I looked at Cordelia. "What?"  
  
"That'd be One-Thirty. Looks like you win."  
  
I looked at Willie. He exchanged a look of disbelief between the dartboard and me. "Tell me what I want to know."  
  
"How'd you...?"  
  
"Tell me!" I ordered as I closed in on him.  
  
"Okay. Okay. There was a group of vamps in here three nights ago." He sat down on one of the barstools. "They were asking about the Slayer and her connection with Angel." He grimaced at the memory. "I told them I didn't know, but they persuaded me."  
  
I stood there with my arms crossed, doing my best to look menacing. From the increase in his heartbeat and perspiration, it worked.  
  
"It turns out that one of Spike's 'children', John Doe if you can believe it, want's the blood of 'the all mighty Angelus' to become the most powerful vampire ever."  
  
"Do you know where they're hiding out?" I asked.  
  
"No. And that's all I know. I wasn't awake long enough to find out. If you know what I mean."  
  
I guess we'll take what we can get.  
  
"Thanks Willie. You've been a big help." I said as Cordelia and I walked to the door.  
  
"Any time." He said with extreme sarcasm as he started to put chairs on the tables.  
  
"That went well." Cordelia remarked as she got into the car. She unlocked the passenger's side door.  
  
"I thought so." I said as I got in.  
  
When we arrived back at the library, Willow and Xander were still at the computer. Xander was at the keyboard.  
  
"How's it coming along guys? Find anything?"  
  
"Yep." Willow answered. "Two nights ago a case of automatic weapons was stolen from the Sunnydale Armory." The redhead began to flip through a printout. "And the weapon's guard was found dead. From an extreme loss of blood."  
  
"Sounds like our guys." I commented. "Good work Will." I looked at my other friend who was staring at the monitor intently. "How goes the work Xander?"  
  
"Damn it!" He yelled. He then looked at me. "Damn minesweeper."   
  
Must be chatting with an Army guy.  
  
"Chatroom?" I asked.  
  
"Game." Willow answered. "We found the info we needed about fifteen minutes after you left."  
  
I looked around the library. "Where's Giles?"  
  
"He's sleeping in the back." Xander answered as he looked up from the screen. "I guess being old, he needs the it."  
  
"I am very much awake thank you Xander." The Englishman said as he walked out from the backroom. "Hello Trevor. Hello Cordelia."  
  
Cordelia, who had been sitting at the table since we walked in, waved to him. She was leafing through a fashion magazine. Well, I guess I could keep her company until Angel gets back. I walked over and sat beside her. Five minutes later Xander and Willow came over. Xander got a deck of cards from behind the checkout desk. We played a few hands of Five-Hundred Rummy, until my head started to tingle and Angel walked through the doors.  
  
"How'd it go Angel?" Willow asked with a smile. "Did you find out anything?"  
  
The vampire walked over to the table. We looked at him. He got right down to business.  
  
"Yes. The vampire that kidnapped Buffy was turned by Spike." Angel seemed to get more unsettled as he spoke. "He wants my blood so he can become the most powerful vampire around."  
  
This isn't good. We need a plan.   
  
"Where is he holding her?" Giles asked as he sipped some coffee.  
  
"In an old warehouse on the outskirts of town."  
  
"Well let's get going." Xander said as he stood up.  
  
"Whoa man! Hold on a sec." I grabbed my friend's arm. "If we want to save Buffy, we can't go in half-cocked."  
  
"We need a plan." Cordelia finished. Like it was the only answer. Which, in this case it was.  
  
"Cordelia's right Xander." Willow added. "We need a plan. And I have an idea."  
  
Willow went on to tell us her plan. She said she figured since I could fly and John wouldn't be expecting a "male Vampire Slayer", that I could fly in through the skylight of the warehouse. And while Angel has John distracted I could fight whatever vamps I needed to and save Buffy.  
  
"Well. Let's get this show on the road." I remarked as I put some stakes in my trenchcoat. Angel headed towards the library doors. I followed. This should be fun. I though sarcastically.  
  
To get there quickly, I flew Angel and I to the warehouse. Sunnydale vampires, for some reason, didn't have the ability to fly like the ones back home. I made a mental note to ask Angel or Giles what the deal was before I left. We landed in the parking lot. As we touched down, I sensed multiple vampires.  
  
"They're here." I informed my companion. Angel just nodded. I checked my watch. "It's twenty to four. Give me five minutes to get situated, then go into action."  
  
"Good luck Trevor." Angel said to me.  
  
"You too man." I replied.   
  
I flew up to the roof of the warehouse. Why do bad guys always pick an abandoned warehouse to hold their hostages? I landed on the roof without making a sound. I adjusted my backpack on my shoulder and headed to a skylight. I bent down to open it. There was a lock on it. Dammit. So much for not breaking the law. I grabbed the padlock and used my enhanced strength to break it. I slowly opened the window and looked in. It was dark inside the warehouse, but that wasn't a problem with me.  
  
I looked around for my friend. What I saw were about ten vampires, all with their "game faces" on. On the far side of the building, two of them were standing guard in front of a door to what I believed use to be an office. I used my enhanced vision to look through door window. There she is. I used my ability of flight to float along the ceiling. I stopped when my enhanced hearing picked up Angel's voice.  
  
"Where is she John?" I looked in the direction of his voice.  
  
"She's safe Angelus." The evil vampire licked his lips. "Although not for much longer."   
  
Angel's face changed to his demonic one. Man that's weird.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that." Angel rushed towards John. That's my cue. I pulled two stakes from my pack and dropped down in front of the guards.  
  
"Howdy boys." I quickly staked both of the vampires. They simultaneously evaporated into matching piles of dust. I rushed to the door and ripped it off the hinges. Buffy was chained to an old bed that had what looked like and even older mattress. "Anybody call for a rescue?" She looked up, still a little groggy from the tranquilizer darts.  
  
"Angel?" She mumbled as I broke the chains.  
  
"Not quite." I answered. She looked at me blankly. "Let's get you out of here." I picked the Slayer up in my arms and carried her out of the room. I looked over at Angel. He was being held by two vampires as John walked over to an old wooden table. Hold on Angel. I flew Buffy up to the roof. And laid her down against the chimney. "Stay here. I'll be right back."  
  
I flew back through the window. And into the fight that was going on. The vampire now had a table leg aimed for Angel's heart.   
  
"It's over Angelus." John said as he raised back to stab my new friend. I grabbed his arm.  
  
"I don't think so." I quipped as I punched him in the face. At the same time, Angel stepped back and butted his holders' heads together. Then he bent down and quickly staked both of them.   
  
I looked away just in time to see two vamps jumping towards me. I ducked one and grabbed the other by the foot, swinging him into a nearby wall. His friend punched at me as I turned around. I ducked his swing and punched him in the stomach. I whipped out another stake and plunged it into his heart. He evaporated instantly.  
  
The first one recovered from his meeting with the wall. He ran towards me. As he neared me he tried to leg sweep me. I jumped over his legs and executed a backward kick at him has he stood up. He grabbed my leg and grinned.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
I smiled back and kicked him with my right foot. Driving the toe of my shoe into the side of his head. It snapped back and he dropped me. "I don't think so." I quickly bent down and staked the vampire.  
  
I stood up to see Angel and John fighting. John threw a punch. Angel ducked it and punched the other vampire in the stomach. John stumbled backwards. Before he could head for Angel, I decided to join the party. I grabbed John by the collar.  
  
"Mind if I play through?" I asked Angel.   
  
"By all means." I punched John in the face and threw him to Angel. The vampire with a soul executed a jump kick, sending the evil vampire flying back towards me. I reached into my jacket and pulled out a stake. I stabbed him while he was still in the air.  
  
"Oh crap." Were his last words before he turned to dust.  
  
* * *  
  
The next evening, after everyone got some sleep after the previous night's events, we met at the Bronze for a little farewell party in my honor. Giles was there also. Something I was told was a rare occurrence for the librarian.   
  
"Thank you Trevor. For what you've done here." He said as he took a drink of tea.  
  
"No problem Giles." I replied.  
  
Buffy put her hand on my shoulder. "Yeah Trevor. Thanks." She gave me a smile that told me that her "thanks" was sincere. "If you ever need some help in Dweller Valley, give me a call and I'll be on the next plane there."  
  
"We all will." Willow remarked. Oz, who was sitting beside her, just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks. I really appreciate that." I took a drink of my soda.  
  
"I'll even come visit when I take my road trip after graduation." Xander added. "I'd like to meet your friend Jason. He sounds pretty cool."  
  
"Sure. No problem."  
  
Someone's watch started to beep. Oz looked at his watch. "Time to go. Sundown's in an half an hour."  
  
I looked at the werewolf oddly. "I thought werewolves only changed once a month. On the full moon."  
  
"It's three nights in a row for me." Oz replied.   
  
"Oz's species of werewolf goes through the change on the full moon and the two days that surround it." Giles added. "Others, like the east-coast werewolf and some in Europe change only on the full moon." Buffy and the others gave the librarian a "you're going into Watcher mode" look.  
  
"Oh." Was all I said. I never knew that. That's why Dick only changes once a month.  
  
"We had better get going." Giles informed them. Oz and Willow stood up and gathered their things. I guessed that it was her turn to watch and make sure he didn't get out of his cage. I stood up from my stool as they came over to me. I shook Oz's hand.  
  
"It's been nice meeting you Trevor."  
  
"You too man." I said. Then I turned to the redhead.  
  
"Good bye Trevor." She said as she gave me a hug. "Have a safe trip home."  
  
"I will." I pulled out of the hug. "See you later." Giles and my two new friends walked to the door. Oz and Willow were hand in hand. I sat back on my stool beside Cordelia and took a sip of my soda.  
  
"So Trevor. What do you plan to do when you get back to L. A.?" Cordelia asked me.  
  
"I'm not sure. My aunt is hassling me to get a job." I sighed. "I've been looking, but I just can't find anything."  
  
"My father runs a computer store in the Palisades Mall. I can give him a call and ask him to give you a job there." The Slayer informed me. "If you'd like."  
  
"That'd be great Buffy. Thanks." She saves me once again. I thought as I looked at Cordelia. She was giving Buffy a slight look of contempt.  
  
We continued to talk about stuff. Non-vampire or demon related stuff. Giles returned about twenty minutes later. We eventually got on the subject of what we planned to do once we got out of highschool.   
  
Buffy planned to go to college. Giles reminded her that because her role as the Slayer, her possibilities of a school far away were limited. She said she was thinking of attending U. C. Sunnydale. Xander was gonna take a road trip. To see what else was out in the world for him. When it was time for Cordelia to say what she planned on doing, her heart rate increased and she got a nervous look her face. I then got a tingling sensation in my temple. There were only two people capable of producing that sensation. And one was in Pennsylvania.  
  
"Angel's here." I said. We all looked to the door of the Bronze. In walked the vampire. He was wearing pretty much all black. His duster flowed behind him. Nice coat. He saw us and walked to our table. In his hand was something wrapped in brown paper. Buffy's heart began to race. I smiled to myself.  
  
"Angel." She said with a smile.  
  
"Hi everybody." He said. We all waved in acknowledgement. He stood between Xander and Buffy.  
  
For the next two hours we talked about stuff. After the first hour, the D. J. played another slow song. Angel and Buffy danced to it. Cordelia asked me again to dance. I politely turned her down and suggested that she dance with Xander. After twin looks of surprise from both of them and a playfully stern look from me to Cordy, she agreed.   
  
Giles and I just sat back and watch the four of them. "Giles?"  
  
"Yes Trevor." He said without looking away from the quartet of friends.   
  
"I have a question." I sighed and drank the last of my soda. "It's been bugging me since I got here."   
  
He looked to me. "What is it?"  
  
"What's the deal with the vampires in Sunnydale? The ones back home don't turn to dust."   
  
The Watcher took off his glasses and wiped them with a cloth from his pocket. He then put them back on and in a nonchalant way, as if it were common knowledge, gave me my explanation.  
  
"It's somewhat like with the East-coast and West-coast werewolves." I looked at him blankly and he continued. "The vampires in Sunnydale are vampiric demons that drive out and replace the soul of the person that is killed. As opposed to the vampires you spoke of that just 'shrivel up and die'."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"There are many more species of vampires than there are werewolves." He continued. "It starts all the way back to Agent Egypt and even some time before that."  
  
"So what you're saying is that the vampires that I've fought back home are a different species of vampire. And that there are more different types out there."  
  
"In a sense." He took a sip of tea.  
  
Great. I thought sarcastically. The four dancers came back to the table. As if on cue, my watch beeped twice, signifying that it was nine o'clock. Time for me to get going. I looked at my watch. Yep. "Well. It's nine and I have to be going." The tone of the group as they sat got slightly sadder.  
  
"Before you go, I have something for you." Angel handed me the brown paper package. "Think of it as a going away-slash-thank you present."  
  
I untied the string and ripped the paper. What was under it was a leather bound book that looked very old. I turned it over to look at the front. Giles got sight of it and exhaled loudly. He was astounded. And I have to say that I was also. I opened the book and read the first few words. "Date: February 10, 1894. This book will chronicle the training and the exploits of Anna Kirkpatrick: The Slayer. I am Trevor Ian MacSwain, her Watcher..."  
  
"Angel." I sniffed. I was speechless. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"What is it?" Cordelia asked excitedly.  
  
"It's a Watcher Chronicle, Cordelia." He smiled. "More importantly, Trevor MacSwain's chronicle."  
  
"How'd you get a hold of that Deadboy?" Xander quipped. Angel ignored the 'deadboy' remark. I guessed it must be an ongoing, one-sided joke between the two.  
  
"I picked it up in Germany in World War One." He smiled slightly. "I recognized what it was and saved it from being thrown on a bonfire."  
  
"Thanks Angel." The vampire nodded an acknowledgement. I sighed and regained my composure. "I guess I'd better get going. If I'm not back by eleven Aunt Martha is gonna have my butt."  
  
My new group of friends stood up. They gathered around me as I picked up my gymbag. I turned to Xander.  
  
"Well Trevor. It's been real man." He shook my hand.  
  
"That's a way to put it." I said with a smile. "I'll keep in touch."  
  
"You'd better." Buffy said as she walked over to me. "We have to schedule a rematch." She said with a smile.  
  
"You're on." I replied as I gave her a hug.  
  
"I'll call Dad first thing tomorrow." She informed me.  
  
"Okey doke." The Watcher/librarian was the next to approach me. "Giles."  
  
"It's been an unique pleasure." He said as we shook hands. "God speed to you."  
  
"Thank you." I said to him. I turned to Angel. "Thanks again for the book. I'll keep it with me always."  
  
"You're welcome Trevor."  
  
Angel and I didn't shake hands or anything to acknowledge our friendship. It's hard to explain, but from his account of his meeting with my ancestor and the gift of the chronicle, I knew that I had an undying friend in the vampire with a soul. Figuratively and literally.  
  
"Would you care to walk me out?" I asked Cordelia.  
  
"All righty then."  
  
"Good-bye my friends." The Sunnydale gang said their final farewells to me as Cordelia and I walked out the door. Once outside I looked at the young woman who I had had a harmless, I guess you could say 'fling', with for the past few days. "Well Cordy. I guess this is it."  
  
"I guess so." She said, as she looked me in the eyes.  
  
I knew that I had to tell her about Shauni. But there was something about the whole situation, I don't know if it was Cordelia's looks or the fact that Shauni was on the other side of the country and she'd never know, but I felt an attraction to Cordelia that I couldn't explain. An attraction that made it difficult to tell her about the girlfriend I left behind. Damn! I just can't do it. Maybe it's because she's still on the rebound. I don't know.  
  
"Well I guess I better head home now." Was the only thing I could say. "How 'bout a hug before I go?"  
  
"Ok." I put my gymbag on the ground and walked over to the brunette. I put my arms around her and squeezed her. We pulled back but kept our arms around each other. I looked at her. Our eyes locked.  
  
Damn it Trevor. Just kiss her and get it over with. It'll do you both some good. I leaned forward, pulling Cordelia closer to me. Her hands went up my back and pulled my head to hers. I closed my eyes and kissed her on the lips. It was a kiss that was full of need and want. With a dash or two of passion for good measure. We kissed for almost a full minute before we came up for air. Wow!!  
  
"Um...uh...well." I couldn't think of much to say after that. I pointed absently to the air. "My aunt's waiting for me." Cordelia nodded. Her face was flushed red. "I should be going now." Before I let something more happen.  
  
"Yeah." She replied. She wiped her hands on her pants.  
  
"I'll keep in touch." I said to her as I picked up my gymbag and put it on my shoulder. I gave her a quick hug.   
  
"Good bye Trevor. And thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making me have to talk to Xander. We came to an understanding." She said with a slight smile.  
  
It wasn't really my intention. I just didn't want to dance at that moment. "You're welcome Cordy."   
  
"Good bye Trevor. And be careful." She said as she walked back to the Bronze.  
  
"I always am." I commented as I walked to a nearby alley. I adjusted the gymbag on my shoulder. I looked around to see if I was being watched. "Up, up and away." I said as I lifted into the air. I flew off to my Aunt and Uncle's house and my always-uncertain future.  
  



End file.
